


Did he really say it?

by DaddyLuke



Series: A Return to Haven: Series [3]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: A dialogue insert to match with my series, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyLuke/pseuds/DaddyLuke
Summary: Nathan finally says the words.
Relationships: Duke Crocker/Audrey Parker/Nathan Wuornos, Duke Crocker/Nathan Wuornos
Series: A Return to Haven: Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796647
Kudos: 3





	Did he really say it?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let Us Love You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469364) by [GreyHaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyHaven/pseuds/GreyHaven). 



> This is a rework I have done to plug into a revision of GreyHaven’s magnificent Let Us Love You (https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469364), were it adjusted to fit the Return to Haven Universe. There are also some few brief elements from work by Random_ideas_happen .

This is a rework I have done to plug into a revision of GreyHaven’s magnificent Let Us Love You (https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469364), were it adjusted to fit the Return to Haven Universe. 

_________

We enter at the point in Let Us Love You where Duke says:

“With both of you. I don't know what you want, exactly, but I’m not going anywhere.”

Beside Nathan, Audrey's sigh of relief was audible.

Duke says to Nathan: “Do you want me?”

“Yes. I do. It’s just...” Nathan started to rub his forehead. 

“Is it Audrey?,” Duke started to feel a pain in his chest. This was wrong, he thought. He didn’t want to pass up this chance with Nathan, but Nathan and Audrey were in love. They’ve been married for seven years. They are raising James. And Duke knows he’s at least as in love with Audrey as Nathan is. And as in love with Nathan as he is with Audrey 

“No. Yes.” Nathan let out a strangled noise before walking into Duke’s space and grabbing his shirt, “I feel so much between us, I barely know how to say it. I felt it even when I couldn’t feel. It took having to help you die, and me thinking for seven years that you were gone forever, for me to be sure of that. But I love Audrey just like that, Duke.“

“So do I,” Duke said. 

“Boys, I’m actually here, in case you forgot,” Audrey stated, for the record.

They both looked at her. Then Nathan looked deeply at Duke. “You do, don’t you. I know you love her as much as I do. I don’t deserve to live or have either of you.” 

Audrey was not going to let that one go. “No. Don’t you even talk that way. I have waited a long time for the two of you to get your heads out of your asses and it’s finally happening. I am not going to abide any of us wallowing in guilt trips, including me.” 

Duke laughed gently at Audrey’s putting her foot down. “The lady has spoken, Nathan. I don’t think she’s in the mood to argue.”

Nathan leaned his head on Duke’s shoulder and Duke hugged him close.

“So, you love me,” Duke said.

Nathan breathed. “Don’t make me punch you.” 

“But,” quipped Duke, “I thought that was how you showed your affection.” 

Nathan whacked him without looking, but still managed to get the back of Duke’s head. Duke smiled, “I love you too, Nate. I always have. You were my first love. The only person who has ever been as close in my heart is Audrey.”

“I love you, Duke,” Nathan finally said. “I should have been saying it every day since we were 16.“

“Did he really say it?,” Duke asked Audrey. 

“He really did,” Audrey confirmed. “We want you, Duke.”

Nathan grinned and launched himself at Duke, almost tackling him in his enthusiasm to just be close. Duke fell backwards onto the couch, laughing as he went, and they ended up in a tangle of arms and legs. 

“You, Duke. Want you. ” Nathan mumbled against the soft skin of Duke’s neck. 

[I’d follow on in the Let Us Love You story but end before any sex happens, morphing into the story of The Accidental Threesome by Jadzibelle.] 


End file.
